James Potter's House Party
by justabeautifullittlefool
Summary: "I am named after two of the marauders, who were also both members of the Order of the Phoenix, do you really think that they wouldn't be proud of me for throwing a Gryffindor rager in the "most noble house of Black"? It's beautiful! Can't you see the poetic irony here!" "All I see is a troubled young man desperate to get into some girl's knickers."


**AN: If you recognize it, it belongs to JK. **

**This is just a bit of next generation fun. Don't take this one too seriously folks!**

It began:

"So what do you say?" James asked his God-brother eagerly.

Teddy stared at him for a minute and then shook his head "You're an idiot."

"Is that a yes?"

"No it's not a yes!"

Teddy was sitting across the table from James and his best mate Garrett Wood in the Potter's kitchen. He was trying to look through the Daily Prophet, but Al had already taken the sections he was interested in, and James was certainly not allowing him to read the sections that were left.

"Come on Teddy!"

"You want me to violate your father's trust and allow you to throw a party at Grimmauld Place because you never got the chance to snog some girl?"

"Not some girl Ted, Allison Davis!"

"That literally means nothing to me."

"It's just one party mate, ONE party. The only people invited are Gryffindors, no one underage, no Slytherins, and no strangers."

"James do you even realize all of the security spells I would have too…"

"I would never ask you for another thing ever again!"

Wood leaned forward "Oh, except we still want to borrow your extra tent for the World Cup this summer."

"Well yeah, besides that."

"How can I, in good conscience, allow you to party in a house that not only tortured and rejected one of your namesakes, but served as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?"

James took a deep breath, as if this part was well rehearsed. "I am named after two of the marauders, who were also both members of the Order of the Phoenix do you really think that they wouldn't be proud of me for throwing a Gryffindor rager in the "most Noble House of Black"? It's perfect! Can't you see the poetic irony here?"

"All I see is a troubled young man desperate to get into some girl's knickers."

"I am almost positive they would be proud of me for that too."

"This is too much James."

"Aren't you proud of me for graduating Hogwarts?"

"Of course, but I expected you to ask me for a bottle of firewhiskey, or a motorcycle or something."

"Teddy, I did great on my N.E.W.T.S, we won the quidditch cup, my detentions went down by like 30% this year! I'm on track to start training with the auror department, _YOUR_ department my absolute idol of a brother, in the fall. All I'm asking of you is one night, ONE bloody night."

Teddy sighed.

"You really like this girl?"

James nodded.

"And what about you Wood, what's in it for you?"

"Just a good time mate," he said "really it'll be under control. We just need some help with the venue."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Teddy everything I know, I have learned from you…"

"Alright enough James, you're laying it on pretty thick aren't you?" Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose "you morons realize that I'm trying to renovate that place right? It's not really fit for a party…"

"It's fine! We'll block off the dangerous parts. It's better to do it now than when you're all finished."

He sighed "Will I have to babysit?"

"No! Fred and Devon have agreed to run security. We'll be able to handle the rest."

Teddy looked doubtful "Clara Longbottom will need to be there. At least she'll keep a handle on things."

"Of course she'll be there, she's our best mate isn't she! She'd never miss this!" James snapped "But I resent the fact that you think she _needs_ to be there. I don't need her to clean up after me!"

"And Rose, you're inviting Rose?"

"Yes and I'm sure she'll drag along her irritating snot of a boyfriend" Wood said bitterly "Don't worry the perpetual Head Boy will make sure no one has any fun."

"This is so stupid." Teddy said.

"That sounds like a yes!"

"No one can ever find out about this!" he snapped as the boys began to celebrate "I mean it James. And if you so much as scratch the floor you'd better fix it. In fact, I had better find that house cleaner than it is now when you've finished!"

"Teddy you are the greatest thing in my world, the absolute light of my life."

"Shut up."

"We promise we will be throwing you the best stag night ever…"

"No, Vic doesn't..."

"Sod what she wants! She'll have a hen night wont she?!"

"James, she is going to be furious about this. Please do not push her."

"I don't know why you're so afraid of her."

"I'm afraid of her," Wood said "but that's mostly because of that time she held a wand to my throat when she thought I had made Rose cry."

"She may actually kill you James. You probably should have asked her about this. It is her house too."

"Bullocks it is. She doesn't even want to live there."

"Yeah, well that's because she doesn't see the vision, she can't imagine it when it's finished."

"It is a bit creepy mate."

"It won't look like that when I've finished. I'm redoing everything. I'll fill it with muggle appliances and make everything brighter. Victiore doesn't understand the statement that makes. She doesn't see that while we live in that house, it means that its last three owners have been people who hate the dark arts and everything it stands for. All three of us were orphaned by Voldemort and his death eaters, of course Sirius's was more of a symbolic orphaning, but it would mean that we win. I would walk the halls everyday knowing that Sirius, and Harry, and my mum and dad won in the end. We'd undo all the dark magic and make it our own."

"That's beautiful mate."

"You're right, it is and you lot want to throw a party in it."

"Well, we'll be a bunch of Gryffindors and blood traitors throwing a party in it while it still looks all Black-ish. Rub salt in the wound you know?"

Teddy laughed. Deep down he knew he would regret it. James had a habit of breaking off more than he could chew, but he loved his God-brother and he thought that Harry would understand if it came down to it. Yeah, James was an idiot but he deserved to let off some steam.

Of course what would actually come of this night would be much more than blowing off steam. It would be a night of gate crashers, embarrassing photographs, break ups, hook ups, interruptions, vomiting, duels, emotional breakdowns, countless arguments, and one really crazy girl locked in a bathroom. Basically it would turn out to be the worst night of James and Teddy's lives, but everyone would probably end up better for it…..at least there would be no more secrets.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Next Time:**

"_Sorry you can't stay Lily," she said with a smile. "but in all honesty this party isn't that great. You'll probably have just as much fun sitting around the Potters with your mates. At least you'll have food."_

_Lily grinned at her. "You know something Clara? You're far too good for my idiot brother."_

_She blushed and looked away "Have you got any idea where Lorcan and Hugo are?"_

_Something loud was starting at the other end of the entrance hall by the front door. Lily could hear her cousin Fred yelling at someone. It was hard to see over the people, but she was pretty sure a fight was brewing. James had come running down the stairs trying to break up whatever it was. She had to find her friends quickly. Lily started glancing around. She looked at the people lined up and down the stairs, trying to catch a glimpse of red hair or that stupid potato hat Lorcan was wearing. She was eventually, able to find Lorcan, although it wasn't on the stairs. He was hanging upside down by his feet from the chandelier, absolutely shrieking with glee. _

_Lily tapped Clara on the arm and pointed towards him. _


End file.
